James McSweeney
James McSweeney is a former kickboxer and a retired mixed martial artist, with a final record of 15-15. He was a contestant on the tenth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show himself, defeating Wes Shivers and Matt Mitrione and losing to Roy Nelson. The UFC He lost his most recent fight versus undefeated heavy handed Travis Browne, a UFC newcomer. He is in danger of being cut from the promotion's roster. McSweeney has decided to drop to the light-heavyweight division where he will face the newcomer Tom Blackledge. Blackledge dropped out of the fight with an injury about two weeks before the fight and he was replaced by another UFC newcomer, the highly touted Fabio Maldonado. McSweeney looked good in the first round but he punched himself out and he was gassed a minute or two into the second round. The second was a round in which Maldonado completely dominated. Maldonado taunted the exhausted McSweeney openly in the third round and finished him via standing TKO in the third. McSweeney was afterwards cut from the ranks of the UFC after the two back-to-back losses. Outside the UFC He next made his BAMMA debut versus former UFC heavyweight champion Ricco Rodriguez in his first fight out of the UFC. Rodriguez defeated McSweeney via unanimous decision. McSweeney next faced Kiko France, losing via first-round kimura submission to extend his losing streak to four and his record to 4-8. McSweeney next faced Lee Mein, the father and trainer of welterweight prospect Jordan Mein. He defeated Mein via first-round technical knockout. McSweeney then faced Sam Brown in Australia, winning via first-round armbar submission. His record had returned to a slightly more reasonable 6-8. McSweeney next signed to face veteran Emanuel Newton. Newton defeated McSweeney via rear-naked choke submission near the end of the first round. McSweeney next faced ex-K1 kickboxer Doug Viney, submitting Viney via first round rear-naked choke submission. He then fought and defeated Felis Leniu in a return to heavyweight, submitting Leniu with a rear-naked choke submission. He then faced Kym Robinson in a return to light-heavyweight, defeating Robinson via first round technical knockout. He next fought Jeff King, defeating King via first round rear-naked choke submission. McSweeney then faced Matti Makela losing via second round technical knockout. He next fought Strikeforce veteran Dion Staring winning via first round TKO after dropping Staring with a head kick and pouncing with punches for the finish. McSweeney next stepped in to make his LFC debut replacing Marcus Sursa against UFC/Strikeforce and Bellator veteran Paul Buentello. Buentello defeated McSweeney via second round technical knockout. McSweeney next fought Stefan Traunmuller winning via a thirty-five second armbar submission in his return to heavyweight. One FC McSweeney then made his One FC debut and rattled off back-to-back first round KO wins over Chris Lokteff and Cristiano Kaminishi via flying knee and soccer kick respectively. McSweeney next fought Strikeforce/UFC veteran Roger Gracie losing via third round technical knockout. McSweeney was then cut from One FC. Outside One FC McSweeney next fought Denis Goltsov, losing via second round TKO. He then faced Marcin Rózalski winning via first round rear-naked choke submission. McSweeney then dropped two first round TKO losses to Karol Bedorf and Tai Tuivasa before retiring from mixed martial arts a few days after the Tuivasa loss. The 35-year-old McSweeney's final record was 15-15. Fights *Mustapha Al-Turk vs. James McSweeney - The fight was Mustapha Al-Turk's last in Cage Rage and his last before his stint in the UFC. The fight was for the vacant Cage Rage British heavyweight championship. *James McSweeney vs. Travis Browne - The fight was Travis Browne's UFC debut, and he came into the fight undefeated. *Fabio Maldonado vs. James McSweeney - The fight was Fabio Maldonado's UFC debut and McSweeney's debut at light-heavyweight. McSweeney was cut after the fight. *Ricco Rodriguez vs. James McSweeney *Paul Buentello vs. James McSweeney - McSweeney was a late replacement for an injured Marcus Sursa. Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Retired fighters